


I Won’t Forget

by Colonel_Edd



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, One Shot, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Edd/pseuds/Colonel_Edd
Summary: Just a piece of fluff, Jack forgets a special day and Ianto tortures him about it.





	I Won’t Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this on is extremely old. I must have written it well over a year ago. I went though and spruced it up a bit, my vocabulary really was horrendous. I know it’s not April but I can’t be arsed to wait till then. Enjoy!

Jack woke up slowly, his eyes scrunched shut against the sun that was glaring at him through the gap in the damn curtains that he never managed to shut properly. Turning over onto his side to complain to his partner, Jack was surprised to see the other side of the bed was empty, huh, “Ianto?” He called out with a frown, his husband hardly ever woke up before him. Ianto liked to pretend he was a morning person but he was hardly even human before his first coffee. There was no response which really worried Jack, knowing Ianto he could be anything from asleep on the sofa to crawling up the stairs with broken ankles, too stubborn to admit he needed help because he slipped on the kitchen floor after spilling milk.

Not stopping to put his slippers on, Jack padded downstairs barefoot and worried, “Ianto?!”

“Jack!” Relief flooded through Jack for all of three seconds as Ianto poked his head out of the kitchen doorway before he saw the guilty expression on his husbands face, “You’re up”

Walking down the last of the stairs, Jack ran a critical eye over Ianto who seemed pleased now and not at all guilty... strange, “Yes… and so are you. I woke up all alone”

“Sorry about that” Ianto pouted and he really was, the highlight of his morning was snuggling with Jack when he woke up but this took precedence today, “I was just making breakfast for us” he grinned

“Alright…” Jack suddenly felt dread run through him, “Shit, did I forget something? It’s not our anniversary is it?”

“Seriously?” Ianto looked at him, almost disappointed as he deflated visibly, “You really forgot what today was?”

“What?” Jack’s eyes almost budged out of his head as he shook his head furiously, “Of course I didn’t! I know exactly what today is!”

“Oh” Ianto’s smile returned as he rolled his eyes, “Very funny, you had me going there”

“Yeah” Jack forced a laugh as he thought furiously, what day was it? What had he forgotten? Shit he was going to have to call in for backup, “I’m going to grab my slippers, uh, I’ll be right back and we can celebrate in style, yeah?”

Still smiling and happy, Ianto leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “Okay, I’m making your favourite so don’t take too long”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Jack chased after his lips and planted another one, longer this time, on him, “Love you”

“I love you too” Ianto was looking at him like he hung the moon and the stars while in actual fact he was feeling lower than scum because he always did this, he always forgot the important things. For their fifth year wedding anniversary Ianto had planned a wonderful dinner, had bough him a thoughtful present and had even rented out the hall they used for the ceremony five years prior for a massive surprise party. You know what he did? He forgot until the day before and got Ianto a _key ring_ hastily inscribed with ‘J <3 I’ which his husband had accepted graciously, he still had it on his keys to this day which both touched Jack and made him feel like crap every time he saw it.

Why did he always do this? Ianto was way too good for him, Jack had no idea how he’d managed to trick him into this marriage but he was much too selfish to let him go.

Once safe behind their bedroom door Jack grabbed his phone from the nightstand and called the only person who could both tell him what he’d forgotten and not tell Ianto about it because she too wanted him to be happy, “Tosh?” Jack let out a relieved breath when she picked up, “Thank God”

“Oh Jack” he could practically see her disappointed face as she sighed at him, “Tell me you didn’t forget”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jack admitted, “I suck”

“Yes you do!” ooph he really had fucked up if Tosh was this angry with him, “Seriously Jack?! You don’t know what day it is?”

“I don’t! I’m sorry, please tell me so I don’t break his heart, he looked so happy thinking I remembered for once.”

Jack was a little scared as he was pretty sure Toshiko growled at him, “Its-” the line went dead

“Tosh?” Jack looked down at he phone in his hands which was telling him the connection was lost, “Fuck” he hissed as he tried to call back but it wasn’t working

“Jack? Breakfast is getting cold!” Ianto called from downstairs and without any other choice, Jack pulled his slippers on and marched off downstairs to his own certain demise, “There you are” Ianto beamed at him looking like he was on top of the world, rushing forward to give him another kiss, “Hmm” he practically purred as he pulled away, arms looping around Jack’s shoulders as he rubbed their noses together for Eskimo kisses which almost had Jack in tears as he _loved_ Eskimo kisses and Ianto saved them for special occasions

“Here I am” Jack agreed feeling helpless as he was steered towards the table which was set to perfection, there was even a single red rose in the middle, “You made apple pancakes?”

“Well I know you love them, I thought I’d put in the effort today since… well you know” he smiled shyly, moving around the table to sit in his own seat, “I have a great day planned for us, I know we agreed last year that you could make the evening plans so I’ll hand the reins over after lunch- ah!” He held. Finger up as Jack went to interrupt, “Please Jack, let me spoil you this morning”

“Yeah, alright” Jack tried the pancakes and of course they were delicious, “You made these?”

“I’ve been practicing, even took a couple of cooking classes” Ianto bit his lip looking both gorgeous and shy as he admitted, “I wasn’t really working last Saturday, sorry for lying to you but I wanted it to be a surprise”

Fuck, he really was a piece of shit. Ianto had been planning this for so long and he still had no idea what they were even celebrating, “No, that’s fine” he took a sip of his coffee and groaned, “The good stuff? Really?”

“What can I say?” Ianto winked, “You’re worth it”

“I’m really not” Jack whispered under his breath

Ianto cocked his head to one side with an amused expression, “What was that?”

“I said you are too” Jack lied through his teeth as he smiled, “So what did you have in mind for this morning then?”

“We’re going out, it’s a little chilly so we’d best dress up warm” Ianto pushed his plate away and Jack caught the mischievous glint in his eye before he added, “But right now I think my coffee needs some creamer”

“What?” Jack almost choked on his mouthful on pancake as Ianto stalked around the table and dropped to his knees like a goddamn vision between his legs, “Ianto, maybe we shouldn’t-“

“You’re saying no to a blowjob?” Ianto raised an eyebrow

“Well…” Jack cleared his throat as Ianto eyed his interested crotch in front of his face, “I‘d never say _no_ but it’s your day too”

“You can thank me later” his husband winked before he got to work

-

“Where are we going?” Jack asked as Ianto lead him down the street by their joint hands, “Give me a clue?”

Ianto gave him a funny look, “You don’t recognise this street?” 

“Of course I recognise this street” Jack nodded, no clue where they were, “Uh, I just wanted you to tell me. You know I love those vowels” he flirted

“Sap” Ianto nudged him playfully with his shoulder, “Well Jack, this is the street we were walking down when- oh look at that!” He enthused, cutting himself off in his excitement to drag Jack across the road, “It’s the bench, I wasn’t sure if it would still be here. I wonder if we can get someone to take a picture for us”

“Of the bench?” Jack asked, trying not to frown as he looked at the bench he was pretty sure he had never sat on before in his life

“Of course” Ianto stopped someone and politely asked them to take their picture, Jack had no clue what was going on but posed on the bench with his arm around his husband, “Oh Jack, its all coming back. It seems like just yesterday, doesn’t it?”

Ianto pecked him on the cheek and Jack was thrown through the loop once more, “Yeah” he forced a smile for his husband and checked his phone, still no word from Toshiko, she’d read his message over an hour ago but there was no response, “Listen Ianto-”

“Look at the time, It’s almost twelve. We’ll have to be quick. Come on, I’ve got a surprise waiting for us at the bakery down the road” Ianto recaptured his hand and pulled them down he street with a sense of urgency that had Jack on edge a little, it was going to be his turn soon to think something up for them to do and he still had no clue as to what they were meant to be celebrating.

The bakery was not one Jack had ever visited and the admission that he had no clue what today was had been on the tip of his tongue when Ianto handed him a cake box with an amused glint in his eye, “Ianto…”

“Just open it” his husband was looking at him knowingly, had he guessed he’d forgotten their special day? Why did he look so pleased?

He had to tell him, “No really Ianto” he set the box down on the counter with a solemn expression, “I’m so sorry, I’m a terrible husband”

“Jack-”

“Let me get this out, I have no clue what today is. I woke up this morning and I was going to tell you but you looked so sad. I tried to call Toshiko but her phone must have died before she could tell me and I know I suck. Its not an excuse, I’m a horrible husband and I don’t deserve you.” Jack waved his hands about as he tried to explain, “You’re amazing, you put so much thought into everything, you’re so kind and caring and romantic and I’m just not and I hate it. I know what today _isn’t_ ” he listed them off on his fingers, “It’s not our wedding anniversary, that’s on March 1st. It’s not the anniversary of us moving in together, that’s February 16th. It’s not Valentine’s Day, its not your birthday. I even did the math and I know its not the day we met because that was exactly 21 days after my birthday because I remember Toshiko introduced us and she joked it was my late birthday present. I’m so-”

“Jack!” Ianto grimaced, putting a hand on his arm, “This wasn’t part of the plan”

“Plan? I know I forgot but-”

“No, just… look I’m sorry it was only meant to be a bit of fun, I didn’t mean to make you feel like this.” Ianto looked guilty, “Just open the cake box”

“What?” Jack did as he was told and felt his jaw drop to his feet, “Ianto!”

His husband covered his face with his hands, “I’m so sorry!”

“I cannot believe you” Jack couldn’t decide if he was angry or amused. The cake was plain white with two words written in green icing, ‘April Fools’

“It was Toshiko’s idea!” Ianto tried to defend himself, “She’s doing the same thing to Owen right now, she thought it would teach you both to at least try to remember anniversaries. I didn’t think it would upset you this much”

“You’re both twisted” Jack tried not to smile, he really did but it was impossible, “Well done, you got me good”

“I’m still sorry” Ianto worried his bottom lip, “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad”

Taking the cake and leading Ianto out of the bakery, Jack set off in the direction he assumed home was, “It’s fine”

“But-”

“Ianto,” Jack stopped him gently, he knew if he didn’t his husband would beat himself up all day over this, “Really, I think its funny. Besides don’t forget that you made me breakfast, gave me a blowjob and bought me a cake. I doubt Owen is getting this special treatment. It’s not like you put hair dye in my shampoo or flour in the hairdryer”

Ducking his head shyly, Ianto agreed, “I suppose”

“Hang on,” Jack had a sudden realisation, “did you get a stranger to take a picture of us on a random bench?”

“You were asking for an explaination, I panicked!” Ianto threw his free hadn up in the air as he added thoughtfully, “Though I could get it framed I suppose. Its a nice picture, we could put in on the mantle peice”

“You’re unbelievable” Jack laughed, finding the humour in the situation, “I’m going to get you back next year”

“If you remember” Ianto teased

“Oh just you wait” Jack took that as a challenge, “I won’t forget, never could”


End file.
